Backlash
by Little Angel 19
Summary: What if Backlash could have been any different? What if the main event changed somehow? (First Fic! Please R&R)


Backlash (Mitzi's style

Author's note: First of all I'd like to thank three people. Two of them are authors here in fanfiction.net. Thank you Marie Allen and Ih8s8in! (They were the ones that have been encouraging me to start posting fics) And the third person is my little brother who helped me with some of this. Especially the part with the match. Thanks you guys! This is for you! Ok, disclaimers: I don't own anything. EVERYSINGLE one of these characters belong to the WWF, blah, blah, blah…you guys probably know this better than I do. Ok, this is my first fic. So, here it goes…

Backlash 

J.R- Well folks, I am absolutely speechless. We have just witnessed the match between the Big Show and Shane McMahon. And his father just stood there…watching how his son was being torn to pieces!

Paul H. – I personally thought it was great! I loved that match!

J.R.- I know you did!

Paul H. –Well, Shane deserved it!

J.R.- Why don't we just continue you suck-up! Next up folks, the match between Austin and Triple H against the brothers of destruction, Kane and The Undertaker, will take place.

Paul H. – And you gotta keep in mind that Kane's arm is not completely healed. Maybe they should just forfeit!

J.R.- You, Vince and those two mad men hope that, but this match has to happen and it WILL happen!

*Footage of how everything came together is shown. When it's over…*

Howard Finkel- The following match is for the Tag Team, Intercontinental, and the World Wrestling Federation Championship and it will be a NO disqualification! 

*Kane's song plays. *

Howard Finkel-First, making his way to the ring, weighing at 326 lbs. He is one half of the World Wrestling Federation Champions…KANE!

*Kane walks down to the ring with his title in his hand. Gets to the apron, raises his hands and brings them down causing the pyro around the ring to light up, and the Undertaker's song starts playing*

Howard Finkel-His partner, from Houston Texas, weighing at 330 lbs. He is the second half of the World Wrestling Federation champions…THE UNDERTAKER!

*Taker rides around the ring with his title hanging around his neck. He parks it in his usual place, gets in the ring and Triple H's song plays*

Howard Finkel- Their opponents: First, from Greenwich Connecticut, weighing at 265 lbs. He is the Intercontinental Champion…TRIPLE H!

*Triple H waits at the bottom of the ramp and Austin's song plays*

Howard Finkel- And his partner, from Victoria Texas, he is the World Wrestling Federation Champion…STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN! 

Paul H. – Here they are! These two are the pride of the WWF!

J.R.- Well, you've got an arguable point that I bet a lot of people don't agree with. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, in their right minds would do what these two have done to stay in the top.

*Austin and Triple H wait outside of the ring and have a stare down with Taker and Kane*

IF YOU SMELLLLL…. WHAT THE ROCK, IS COOKING!

* Fans start cheering and give a standing ovation, screaming at the top of their lungs and waiting for him to come out. Austin and Triple H look at each other and then at the ramp. *

Paul H. – WHAT THE HELL?!?!

J.R.-IT'S THE ROCK!!! BUT I THOUGHT HE WAS SUSPENDED!!

Paul H. – HE IS! He shouldn't even be here!

*After a few seconds nobody comes out*

J.R.- Huh?! But…but where is he?

  
*Austin and Triple H laugh at themselves for even thinking what they thought, until something, (or rather SOMEONE) in the titantron catches their attention. It was The Rock somewhere in the arena wearing one of his silk shirts and with sunglasses. *

J.R.- THERE HE IS! THERE'S THE PEOPLE'S CHAMP! HE'S BACK!

Paul H. - BUT HE SHOULDN'T BE HERE!

J.R.- Oh, shut up already!

*The Rock raises a microphone up to his lips and says… *

Rock- FINALLY, The Rock has come back…to Chicago!

*Austin turns to look at Triple H and the fans cheer as loud as they can. *

Rock-That's right Austin. The Rock IS in Chicago. He's been watching every single move you and that candy ass of Triple H make. So you Jabronis actually thought that The Rock was going to stay away? You actually thought that the Great One wouldn't come back to entertain the millions…(fans-and millions!) and millions of Rock fans? But most importantly, you actually THOUGHT that The Rock wouldn't come back to layeth the smacketh down on your bald headed candy ass and that long nosed jabroni?!

*Rock waits while fans start a Rocky chant. (Fans- ROCKY!, ROCKY!, ROCKY!, ROCKY!…) *

Rock- 'Cause you see Austin, The Rock has seen what you and your little "friend" have been doing week after week since the Rock was suspended. The Rock has seen what you did to Jim Ross, then the Hardy Boyz, then to Lita, then to Undertaker and Kane. But the Rock sure as hell has NOT forgotten what you did to the Rock at Wrestlemania. The Rock has not forgotten what you and Triple H did the next night at Raw, and the Rock has not forgotten what Vince McMahon did.

Paul H. –Vince didn't do anything! He's like a saint!

J.R. – Like Satan's more like it! And would you shut up already?!

Rock-And the Rock is sick and tired of listening to everybody say, "But who can stop this unstoppable force!" or "Who is strong enough to do that?" Well, The Rock will tell you who can stop that 'unstoppable force'. The Rock…. and the brothers of destruction.

*The fans start cheering again while Austin's and Triple H's eyes open wide and turn to see Undertaker and Kane who are looking at them with a smirk. (Yes, even Kane. You can't see it, but it's there) *

Rock- Because if the Undertaker and Kane are an unstoppable force, The Rock AND the brothers of destruction are an INVINCIBLE force. IF YOU SMELLLL WHAT THE ROCK… IS COOKIN'!

*He raises his famous eyebrow and the screen goes blank. *

J.R. –OH MY GOD! THE ROCK AND THE BROTHERS OF DESTRUCTION?!?!?!

Paul H. – But look at Austin and Triple H! They don't even know what to do!

J.R. –Of course not! They know their asses are going to get kicked by Kane, Undertaker, AND the Rock.

*Taker and Kane wait while Austin and Triple H get in the ring checking that Rock is not walking down yet. When they turn around Taker and Kane start punching away. Earl Hebner sends Taker and Austin to their own corners and this leaves Kane vs. Triple H in the ring. Triple H immediately tries to go for Kane's arm but Kane notices and punches him down. Kane picks him up and throws Triple H into the ropes. When he bounces back Kane grabs him and gives him a one-arm sidewalk slam. He tries to do it again, but Triple H gives him a knee to the face. Triple H then tags Austin who runs in to get Kane while he's down. He tries to land his knee into Kane's arm but Kane uses a chokehold on him. Kane gets up and walks to his corner with Austin in his grasp. Taker and Kane make the tag and Taker comes in. he grabs Austin's arm and yells "OLD SCHOOL!". He gets to the top of the turnbuckle and walks a bit on the ropes and jumps off pulling Austin's arm. Austin tries to make the tag, but Taker grabs him again and throws him into the ropes so he could deliver one of his clotheslines. *

J.R. –Good God! The Undertaker almost beheaded the Texas Rattlesnake!

*Taker throws him again but Triple H makes a blind tag. Austin rolls out of the ring and Triple H goes in to get a big boot to the face. Taker grabs his feet and catapults him into Austin. Triple H gets up and sees Austin. When he and Austin get in the ring Kane surprises them with a double flying clothesline from the top of the turnbuckle, but Kane hurts his arm in the process. Hebner pushes Austin and Kane out of the ring. Taker sets up Triple H for a tombstone piledriver when all of the sudden Austin hits him in the back with a chair. Taker falls back and Kane comes in. Before he can do anything Triple H hits him with another chair that Austin had brought in. *

J.R. – Oh, Come on! 

Paul H. – Remember J.R., it's all legal! They're just doing what they need to do!

*Austin starts hitting Taker and Triple H hits Kane. All of the sudden the fans start cheering and Austin and Triple H freeze and just stare at the ramp. When the cameramen focus it's all obvious. The Rock is staring at them from the top of the ramp. *

J.R. –IT'S THE ROCK! HE'S HERE!

Paul H. – But he can't be here!!!

J.R. – And what are you going to do about it? Are you gonna go and tell The Rock that?!

Paul H. –Well, uh… no, but you can go for me.

J.R. –OF COURSE NOT! I'm glad he's back! And he's going to set something straight with Austin and he knows that!

*Vince and Stephanie then walk out from behind the curtain and stand behind the Rock. Rock turns around not saying anything. Just glaring at Vince. *

Paul H. –There we go! You tell him Mr. McMahon! Tell him he can't be here!

J.R.- He CAN be here, and he IS here. The Rock was suspended for no good reason!

*Vince then could be seen telling Rock something and Rock yelling something back, but no words could be made out. Rock's expression could say everything. He was NOT in a good mood. Then someone taps Vince's shoulder. Vince turns around thinking it was Stephanie but two other people are there: Mick and Linda. Foley takes out Mr. Socko and gives him a mandible claw. Stephanie tries to stop him, but or Linda grabs her by the hair and pushes her to the back. Rock watches Vince with a smirk and turns to Mick. Mick smiles at Rock and nods. Rock's smirk grows and turns to Austin and Triple H who stare at them incredulous. *

Paul H. –NO! They can't do that to Vince!

J.R.- Then go save your hero, IF you can get past the Rock.

Paul H. –You think I'm afraid of him?!

J.R. – YES!

Paul H. –Uh… well, maybe but that's no excuse for what they did to Vince!

*Rock then starts walking down the ramp, slowly and without taking his eyes off of Austin and Triple H. He had them exactly how he wanted them. There was no need to hurry. Destiny was written, and nothing could change it. He takes his sunglasses off, drops them on the floor and gets in the ring. Austin and Triple H start walking back until they bump into someone. They turn around and Triple H is grabbed by the neck by Kane and Austin by Undertaker. They lift them and deliver a choke slam at the same time. They pick them up again and do a last ride together. After they land it Kane covers Triple H and Taker covers Austin. "1…2…3!!" *

Howard Finkel- Your winners and NEW World Wrestling Federation Champion…THE UNDERTAKER, and the NEW Intercontinental Champion…KANE, and STILL your World Wrestling Federation Champions…KANE AND THE UNDERTAKER!

*Fans start cheering while flashes start flooding the arena. Rock waits and just looks at Austin and Triple H. After a while they both stagger up and without waiting Rock delivers a double rock bottom. Hebner tries to stop him, but Foley pulls him out and takes him to the back. Before Rock turns around he sees that Austin and Triple H are lined up. He takes his shirt off and sets himself in position. Even without elbow pads he does the people's elbow delivering it to both Triple H and Austin *

J.R. –There it is! The most electrifying move in sports entertainment! Double people's elbow!

*Kane gets out of the ring and brings in an extra chair and gets back in. Taker hands Rock one and he grabs one for himself. The three of them start hitting Austin and Triple H a few times. After a while Rock throws the chair on Austin and climbs the turnbuckle raising his arm while Taker and Kane celebrate showing off their titles. Rock climbs down and looks at the WWF title that he held many times and then at Taker. They knew that later on they would face off for it, but so far their goal was accomplished. The Reign of Terror had just ended and the Reign of Destruction was just beginning. *


End file.
